familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela (Princess Leia Organa)
Angela aka Princess Leia Organa, is the CEO of Pawtucket Patriots beer and Peter's boss. She is actually Princess Leia from Star Wars but out of work decided to open a beer factory in Quahog. She is often exasperated by Peter's antics and reluctance to do any work, I don't know what he actually is supposed to be doing... She once sexually harassed Peter and blackmailed him into doing sexual favours but the Quahog police in a sting operation arrested her and in prison she dropped the soap in the showers and well... Her only two employees are Peter Griffin and Opie, a mentally disabled guy who screams in gibberish. Opie was sacked after being caught masturbating at his desk and was replaced by a deaf woman. Opie had a near unbroken record of being employee of the month, being the only competent worker. This record was broken twice, once when Soundwave was hired as a temp while Opie was off sick and after Opie was fired. Prior to moving to planet Earth she was a member of the galactic senate of Alderaan and the leader of the Rebel Alliance. She stole the Deathstar plans and was captured by her father, Darth Vader. Luke, Han Solo and Obi Wan Kenobi rescued her and they fought many battles against the evil empire. Han once got frozen in carbonite, Leia kissed Luke and they finally defeated the empire on a jungle moon of Endor with help from some bloodthirsty, alien teddy bears. During her spare time she watches Jerry Springer and suffers prank calls from James Earl Jones. Relationships with other characters *Peter Griffin She is shown to be exasperated by his reluctance to work and it's implied he is an incompetent and lazy worker. She frequently turns him down for employee of the month giving it instead to the only other member of staff, Opie, who of course is mentally unstable and speaks in gibberish. She once fell in love with Peter after he got contact lenses, being smitten by his beautiful blue eyes. She then began sexually harassing him and blackmailing him. Peter, desperately wanting to be promoted to Executive so he could use the Executive bathroom tried various (and failed) methods to make her happy, but was arrested after blowing up a children's hospital. *Opie She seems to prefer Opie over Peter and constantly promotes him for his good work. It's unknown if he is actually a competent worker. *Soundwave She seems very interested in Soundwaves family when he introduces himself. *Stella, the deaf girl I don't know, I haven't watched past season 10 yet. *Luke Skywalker Luke is her brother, she loves him very much. *Han Solo She didn't like his fast and crude attitude towards her at first but then they fell in love. She still hasn't told him she accidentally kissed Luke once. *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker She still hates her late father. As far as she's concerned, her only father is Bael Organa. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.